poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Night of the living thirst
This is how night of the living thirst goes in 28 Train-Pranks Later. Later Gordon: Alright. Who's ready to sell some Energon and cookies today? Applejack: Yep. Toby: Definately. Rarity: Right you are. James: Ready and waiting. Cutie Mark Crusaders: We are. Toby: Look here, Gordon. I know you promised Rainbow and Scootaloo you'd help out, but I don't want none of your pranks ruinin' these fillies' night. Gordon: I promise to behave. Rainbow Dash: That's the Gordon I know. Sweetie Belle: We wanna hit every home on the island. Gordon: You heard her. knocking Evil Ryan: Hello? Harry: loudly Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream Fluttershy: Calm down, Harry. I can see Gordon's decided to behave himself for once. Gordon: That bear is Harry? Fluttershy: Yes. I named him that. Gordon: Cool. Ryan got a crocodile for a son named Brian. nods and does the "I've got my eye on you" look on Gordon Gordon: Ok. enough, nearly every box is delivered Gordon: laughs Toby: I think you three should be real proud. Y'all did a mighty impressive job for your first go-'round. James: You took the words right out of my mouth, Toby. Isn't that right, Gordon? Gordon: hushed Any minuet now. Toby: Uh... "any minuet now" what? Gordon: Huh? Oh, uh, nothing! Have you guys noticed how quiet it's gotten? I mean, it's still early, right? James: Of course it's quiet. Engines and ponies can't talk while they're drinking that fabulous Energon, heh. Gordon: You think? James: Of course. They're probably all in an Energon coma right now. Gordon: Huh... Maybe you're right. I'll go check. puffs off and looks around Gordon: What is going on...? Okay. Definite Energon-drinking happening. But... where is everybody? They must have seen their Energon mouths by now... They should all be running out into the streets! Unless everybody went to bed early... a noise Percy? slurp Gordon: The whole island got the Energon, and now everybody is shut up in their houses! You don't think there's something wrong with the joke Energon, do you? gulp gulp Gordon: Pinkie Pie! Phew! Have you seen Percy? I was thinking I'' might have something to do with him not feeling great. Pinkie Pie: terrorcon-like growl Gordon: Uh... Pinkie... Pie...? Are you okay? Pinkie Pie: droning ''Energon...! Energon! an Energon sucking terrorcon tounge Gordon: whimper Uh, I can see you're busy! I'll come back! thud Gordon: Uhh! up and spots Percy, who has also got a terrorcon tounge Argh! Percy: droning Energon...! Gordon: screams Mrs. Cake: droning More... Energon...! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: burbling Pinkie Pie: droning Energon...! Percy, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie: droning Energon... Ennnnneeeeerrrrgggggoooonnnnn... Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: burbling Percy, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie: droning Moooooore Ennnnerrggooon... opens Percy: droning More Energon... Gordon: gasps Crash Bandicoot and Rainbow Dash: moaning Gordon: Crash? What happened? Crash Bandicoot: like a zombie and a Cyberman I have been upgraded. You will give us Energon or you will be deleted. panics and puffs away. He goes to find help and finds Thomas and Twilight carving Energon Gordon: Thomas! Twilight! Oh, thank goodness! Crash is talking like a Cyberman! You've got to help stop this! Thomas: Eneergoon! Gordon: RYAN!!!!! runs to Ryan and Matau but they are craving Energon Gordon: Uh, guys? Ryan F-Freeman: droning Energon.... slurps turns around and his arc reactor glows like Dark Energon Matau T. Monkey: droning Give us Energon or be exterminated... Energon.... slurps races off in fear and finds Sci-Ryan acting the same as Ryan and Matau Gordon: Sci-Ryan? You two?! and Matau approach (2017) is appranetly infected too Death (Overwatch) appears and gets Gordon away Gordon: Thanks, man. Death (Overwatch):(glares at him, apparently aware of his prank) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan